His Possession
by FF Writer27
Summary: Jumin Han is a man of his word. Jumin/MC based off of his Day 8 Bad Ending. Smut and slight BDSM.


So I couldn't get the idea for this story out of my head after reaching Jumin's Day 8 bad ending (spoiler alert if you haven't gotten it). Even after getting his good ending I got the vibe that he's totally into the BDSM lifestyle (please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks so). Anyway, here's another smutty piece. Enjoy.

* * *

" _I'll get rid of all the risks of you getting out of my sight."_

" _Yes… make it so that I don't ever escape from you, even if I wanted to."_

 _Grey eyes darkened considerably._

" _I will prepare the best materials to keep you my prisoner. Just thinking of you locked up here makes me feel so…"_

 _Fists clenched as the man took in the brunette standing before him._

" _God. You will be so beautiful."_

 _Pouty lips widened into a small smile._

" _I've acquired the best treasure in the world. So you can stay here safe, just looking at me and listening to me…"_

 _Dark, possessive thoughts overtook the man's mind._

" _Only me. I don't want to hold back my emotions, my desire to possess you."_

 _He stepped closer to the woman in front of him._

" _I will no longer hide my feelings. I will slowly and successfully have you completely, here," he growled aggressively. "As long as you continue to feel this way, I will claim my ownership over you. Again and again, until you lose consciousness…"_

* * *

MC stood in front of Jumin, hands bound behind her back with red ribbon. The dress she wore this time was the same shade of red as the shoes he required her to wear. It was much shorter than the white dress he had her wear the first night of her willing captivity; the front cut low enough to show a modest amount of cleavage.

Jumin was sitting in his usual chair. Dark, punishing thoughts were running through his head as he took in his woman. He'd told her that he would never abandoned her if she made a mistake, but he never said she wouldn't be punished.

"As always, you look magnificent," he said smoothly.

MC smiled coyly.

"Unfortunately, you made a mistake today," Jumin drawled, his voice getting sharp.

His grey eyes took in the confusion that took over her features.

"You will have to be punished for it MC."

The brunette opened her mouth to ask Jumin what he meant, but he held up a hand, effectively quieting any protests she may have had. Standing up from his chair, MC felt apprehension claw its way up her spine. She wracked her brain trying to think of the reason Jumin seemed upset with her. Nothing came to mind as he stalked toward her slowly.

She unknowingly took a step backward.

Jumin's eyes hardened as he sneered. MC's eyes widened as she realized her error. Keeping herself rooted to the spot, she allowed Jumin to close the distance between them. He was standing at his full height, and she put her head down knowing he wanted nothing from her but submission.

Jumin circled around her slowly, looking like a predator sizing up its prey. Grey eyes picked up on the slight tremor that went through MC's body. Standing behind her, he brought his lips by her ear as one hand caressed the length of her arm. A shaky breath escaped her.

"You talked to Zen today, didn't you?" he whispered harshly.

MC's breath hitched.

"I… I was only helping him with his lines," she said as her voice wavered. She knew denying it would be no good.

"What did I tell you in the beginning?" Jumin demanded as he grabbed her hair and yanked.

MC winced as he forced her to look at him. Brown eyes looked into angry grey.

"I need no one else but you," she whimpered.

"I've been trying to be patient with you," Jumin said roughly. "But I see that I have been too kind."

"I-I'm sorry Jumin!" MC cried.

Grabbing her bound hands, he dragged MC to the chair he was in not long ago and bent her over the armrest. Lifting the short skirt, he ran a hand over her shapely ass before delivering a harsh slap; he'd told her not to wear underwear. MC let out a surprised yet pained scream and Jumin smirked at the red mark starting to form. He continued to spank her, the intensity of them increasing until MC was shaking; she choked on a sob.

Satisfied with the bright red glowing on her ass, Jumin grabbed her hair again and forced her to her knees. He reclaimed his seat and undid his pants. Pulling his throbbing erection from his boxers, he gripped MC's long brown hair in his fist again and brought her face toward the dripping head.

"Your punishment isn't over yet," Jumin growled. "Open that pretty mouth of yours."

Unhinging her jaw, MC tried to bring her mouth down onto his weeping cock, but Jumin's grip on her hair kept her from moving. Looking at Jumin, she breathed heavily at the domineering look in his eyes.

"I will be fucking your mouth," said Jumin as he stared into her eyes. "Keep your mouth open and don't move. Understand?"

MC nodded slightly, his grip on her hair not giving her much freedom to move her head. Opening her mouth again, Jumin immediately shoved his erection into it without giving her time to get used to his length. His hand moved her head up, then shoved her down to the base. He held her there and enjoyed the strangled sounds coming from the brunette.

"You take my cock so well," he grunted.

MC could feel tears streaming down her face as Jumin fucked her face without remorse. Even though she could barely breathe, she could feel her arousal dripping down the inside of her thighs. The slight pain from his tight grip in her hair increased her desire.

Jumin could feel the tingle of his orgasm approaching. His hips began thrusting into her as he brought her head down. She gagged as the head of his dick continuously hit the back of her throat and Jumin growled. His pace increased as his hips moved erratically.

"A-Ahn… I'm gonna cum," he rasped. "You better not let any go to waste."

With a final rough thrust into her mouth, Jumin grunted as his seed erupted from his member. MC tried to swallow it down, but the still erect dick in her mouth made it difficult. Slowly removing himself from her mouth, Jumin watched as she swallowed the rest of his cum. She panted heavily, her lips swollen.

"Good girl," he praised. "Get up."

The grip on MC's hair was released, and she stood up shakily. She awaited his next command.

"Go lie down on the bed and spread your legs," Jumin instructed.

The brunette wordlessly followed his command. She watched with rapt interest as he stripped himself of his clothing, his erection jutting out proudly. Jumin walked toward her gracefully, his stride confident as always. Climbing onto the bed, he trailed a hand up her leg slowly. MC moaned at the contact, her thighs shaking with the urge to clamp together to relieve the throbbing at the apex. Jumin caged her body with his, his throbbing cock making contact with her dripping cunt.

Without warning, he shoved himself inside of her. MC's back arched as a keening cry escaped her. Jumin started an unforgiving pace as his hands tore the dress she wore, uncaring about destroying the garment. Her breasts spilled from the material, bouncing with every thrust of his hips. He pinched the hardened nipples harshly, and MC cried out in ecstasy as Jumin took pleasure from her. The brunette wanted to touch him badly, but the ribbon bit into her skin softly reminding her that she was his prisoner.

"J-Jumin…" she whimpered.

"Look at how needy your little cunt is," he whispered into her ear. "Sucking my cock in and not wanting to let go."

MC moaned as his words washed over her, his heavy breathing fanning against her neck.

"Do you want to cum?" he asked roughly.

"Y-Yes! P-Please let me cum," she begged.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Y-You! Only you Jumin!"

Jumin's rough hand found her clit and rubbed it harshly. MC's back arched as her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her body convulsed as her orgasm tore through her body, her walls clenching around Jumin's member tightly. With a grunt of her name, he spilled himself inside of her. MC's haze began to clear as she could feel that Jumin's dick was not softening after a second orgasm. If anything, it felt harder than before. Brown eyes widened as she looked up at her lover. He had a sadistic grin on his face, enjoying the look on her face.

"The pharmaceutical department developed an amazing new pill," Jumin said as if reading her thoughts. "All because of my father and his womanizing ways."

"J-Jumin?" MC questioned.

He pulled out of her and flipped her onto her stomach. Pulling her ass high into the air, Jumin shoved himself inside of her once more. MC's screams were muffled by the sheets under her. One of his hands grabbed a hold of her bound wrists as he pumped in and out of her mercilessly.

"I told you I would claim my ownership over you—"

A hard thrust.

"Again—"

A slap to her ass.

"And again—"

MC screamed as he hit her sweet spot.

"Until you lose consciousness," he growled possessively. "I am a man of my word after all."

Jumin's name fell from MC's lips like a mantra, her eyes unfocused as the grey eyed man took his pleasure from her in multiple positions. Her vision began to fade and she realized he did indeed plan on making good on his words from the first night she decided to stay with him.

He watched as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. The smug satisfaction and overwhelming possessiveness Jumin felt made his final orgasm that much more powerful. He pulled out of her abused channel, finally feeling spent. Knowing she wouldn't be able to walk straight for a while made pride swell within him. She belonged to him only, and this night should be a lesson to her.

She was to never contact another man again, RFA member or not.

* * *

I'm a shameless smut peddler. Sigh.


End file.
